Scarecrow
The Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) is a supervillain who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. The character first appeared in World's Finest Comics #3 (Fall 1941) and was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. A psychologist who uses a variety of drugs and psychological tactics to exploit the fears and phobias of his adversaries, the Scarecrow is a member of Batman's rogues gallery. Although he made only two appearances in the Golden Age of Comic Books, the character was revived during the Silver Age of Comic Books by writer Gardner Fox and artist Sheldon Moldoff in the pages of Batman #189 (Feb 1967) and has since become a staple Batman villain. The Scarecrow has been featured in other DC Comics-endorsed products such as feature films, video games, animated television programs, and merchandise such as action figures. Irish actor Cillian Murphy portrayed the Scarecrow in Christopher Nolan's Batman trilogy. In 2009, the Scarecrow was ranked as IGN's 58th Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time. Publication history From Batman #189 (1967) onwards, the character becomes a recurring foe in the Silver Age Batman stories and also appears as one of the original members of the Injustice Gang. Following the 1986 multi-title event Crisis on Infinite Earths reboot, the character's origin story is expanded in Batman Annual #19 and the miniseries Batman/Scarecrow: Year One. This narrative reveals that Crane has a fear of bats, and is obsessed with fear and revenge as a result of having been bullied throughout his childhood and adolescence for his lanky frame and bookishness, especially because of his resemblance to Ichabod Crane from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. After being humiliated by school bully Bo Griggs and rejected by cheerleader Sherry Squires, he takes revenge during the senior prom by donning his trademark scarecrow costume and brandishing a gun in the school parking lot; in the ensuing chaos, Griggs gets into a car accident, paralyzing himself and killing Squires. Crane's obsession with fear leads to his becoming a psychiatrist, taking a position at Arkham Asylum and performing fear-inducing experiments on his patients. He is also a professor of psychology at Gotham University, specializing in the study of phobias. He loses his job after he fires a gun inside a packed classroom, accidentally wounding a student; he takes revenge by killing the professors responsible for his termination, and becoming a career criminal. As a college professor, Scarecrow mentored a young Thomas Elliot. The character also has a cameo in Sandman #5, seeming uncharacteristically friendly. In stories by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale, the Scarecrow is depicted as one of the more deranged criminals in Batman's rogues gallery, with a habit of speaking in nursery rhymes. These stories further revise his backstory, explaining that he was raised by his fanatically religious grandmother, whom he murdered as a teenager. Scarecrow plays a prominent role in Doug Moench's "Terror" storyline, set in Batman's early years, where Scarecrow is broken out of prison by the mysteriously returned Professor Hugo Strange, who selects Scarecrow as a tool/ally to help him capture Batman. However, Scarecrow turns on Strange when Strange's therapy proves effective enough to turn the formerly-broken Scarecrow against his 'benefactor', impaling him on a weather vane and throwing him in the cellar of his own mansion. The Scarecrow then uses Strange's mansion as a trap for Batman, but it is less effective than Strange's plan of attack due to Scarecrow lacking knowledge of Batman's identity. Batman catches Scarecrow, but loses sight of Strange, with it being unclear whether Strange had actually survived the fall onto the weather vane- he claimed that he lured rats to himself by using his sweat so that he could eat them- or if Scarecrow was hallucinating from exposure to his own fear-gas, although Batman concludes that the subsequent explosion of the house has definitely killed Strange. Scarecrow appears in Batman: The Long Halloween, first seen escaping from Arkham on Mother's Day with help from Carmine Falcone, who also helps the Mad Hatter break out. Crane gases Batman with fear toxin as he escapes, causing Batman to flee to his parent's grave as Bruce Wayne, where he is arrested by Commissioner Gordon due to Wayne's suspected ties to Carmine Falcone. Scarecrow robs a bank with Hatter on Independence Day for Falcone, but is stopped by Batman and Catwoman. He later appears in Carmine's office on Halloween with Batman's future rogue's gallery, but is defeated by Batman. Scarecrow returns in Batman: Dark Victory as part of Two-Face's gang, and is first seen putting fear gas in children's dolls on Christmas Eve. He is eventually defeated by Batman. He later appears as one of the villains present at Calendar Man's trial. It is revealed he and Calendar Man had been manipulating Alberto Falcone; Scarecrow had determined that Alberto feared his father, Carmine, and poisoning his cigarettes with fear toxin to bring out the fear; Calendar Man, meanwhile, had been talking to Alberto, with the fear toxin making Alberto hear his father's voice. Together, they manipulate Alberto into making an unsuccessful assassination attempt on his sister, Sofia Gigante. After Two-Face's hideout is attacked, Batman captures Scarecrow, who tells him where Two-Face is heading. In Catwoman: When in Rome, Scarecrow supplies the Riddler with fear gas to manipulate Catwoman, and later aids Riddler when he fights Catwoman in Rome. Scarecrow accidentally attacks Cheetah with his scythe before Catwoman knocks him out. The Scarecrow appears in such story arcs as Knightfall and Shadow of the Bat, first teaming with the Joker to ransom off the mayor of Gotham City. Batman foils their plan, however, and forces them to beat a hasty retreat. Scarecrow betrays Joker by spraying him with fear gas, but it has absolutely no effect; Joker then beats Scarecrow senseless with a chair. Scarecrow later tries to take over Gotham with an army of hypnotized college students, commanding them to spread his fear gas all over the city. His lieutenant is the son of the first man he killed. He is confronted by both Batman-Azrael and Anarky, and tries to escape by forcing his lieutenant to jump off of a building. Batman-Azrael knocks him out, and Anarky manages to save the boy. In the 2004 story arc As the Crow Flies, Scarecrow is hired by the Penguin under false pretenses. Dr. Linda Friitawa then secretly mutates Scarecrow into a murderous creature known as the "Scarebeast", who Penguin uses to kill off his disloyal minions. However, the character's later appearances all show him as an unmutated Crane again, with the exception of an appearance during the War Games story arc. Scarecrow appears in the third issue of War Games saving Black Mask from Batman and acting as the crime lord's ally, until Black Mask uses him to disable a security measure in the Clock Tower by literally throwing Scarecrow at it. Scarecrow wakes up, transforms into Scarebeast, and wreaks havoc outside the building trying to find and kill Black Mask. The police are unable to take it down, and allow Catwoman, Robin, Tarantula II, and Onyx to fight Scarebeast, as Commissioner Atkins had told all officers to capture or kill any vigilantes, costumed criminals or "masks" they find. Even they cannot defeat the Scarebeast, though he appears to have been defeated after the Clock Tower explodes. The Scarecrow reappears alongside other Batman villains in Gotham Underground; first among the villains meeting at the Iceberg Lounge to be captured by the Suicide Squad. Scarecrow escapes by gassing Bronze Tiger with fear toxin. He later appears warning the Ventriloquist II, Firefly, Killer Moth and Lock-Up, who are planning to attack the Penguin that Penguin is allied with the Suicide Squad. The villains wave off his warnings and mock him. He later leads the same four into a trap orchestrated by Tobias Whale. Killer Moth, Firefly and Lock-Up all survive, but are injured and unconscious to varied degrees, the Scarface puppet is "killed", and Peyton Reily, the new Ventriloquist, is unharmed, though after the attack she is taken away by Tobias Whale's men. Whale then betrays Scarecrow simply for touching his shoulder (it is revealed Whale almost pathologically hates "masks" because his grandfather was one of the first citizens of Gotham killed by a masked criminal). The story arc ends with Scarecrow beaten and tied up by Tobias Whale, as a sign to all "masks" that they are not welcome in Whale's new vision of Gotham. Scarecrow appears in Batman: Hush, working for the Riddler and Hush. He composes profiles on the various villains of Gotham so Riddler and Hush can manipulate them to their own ends. He later gases Huntress with his fear gas, making her attack Catwoman. He attacks Batman in a graveyard, only to learn his fear gas is ineffective (due to Hush's bug), but before he can reveal this he is knocked out by Jason Todd. Scarecrow also appears in Batman: Heart of Hush, kidnapping a child to distract Batman so Hush can attack Catwoman. When Batman goes to rescue the child, Scarecrow activates a Venom implant, causing the boy to attack Batman. He is defeated when Batman ties the boy's teddy bear to Scarecrow, causing the child to attack him. After he is captured, Batman attacks him in prison to get Hush's location. Scarecrow's mastery of fear is such that the yellow power ring of Amon Sur tries to seek him out at Arkham after its master's death, though it does not reach him. In the Battle for the Cowl storyline, Scarecrow is recruited by a new Black Mask to be a part of a group of villains who are aiming to take over Gotham in the wake of Batman's apparent death. He later assists the crime lord in manufacturing a recreational drug called "Thrill," which draws the attention of Oracle and Batgirl. He is later defeated by Batgirl and once again arrested. ''Blackest Night'' Scarecrow briefly appears in the fourth issue of the Blackest Night storyline. His immunity to fear (brought about by frequent exposure to his own fear toxin) renders him practically invisible to the invading Black Lanterns. However, the drug has taken a further toll on his sanity, exacerbated by the long disappearance of Batman in the Batman R.I.P. storyline; he develops a literal addiction to fear, exposing himself deliberately to the revenant army, but knowing that only Batman could scare him again. He again appears in the sixth issue as he is deputized into the Sinestro Corps for 24 hours in order to combat the Black Lanterns. Overjoyed at finally being able to feel fear again, Scarecrow gleefully and without question follows Sinestro's commands. His joy is cut short when Lex Luthor, overwhelmed by the orange light of Avarice, steals his ring. ''Brightest Day'' During the events of Brightest Day, Scarecrow begins kidnapping and murdering college interns working for LexCorp as a way of getting back at Lex Luthor for stealing his ring. When Robin and Supergirl attempt to stop his plans, Scarecrow unleashes a new fear toxin that is powerful enough to affect a Kryptonian. The toxin forces Supergirl to see visions of a Black Lantern Reactron, but she is able to snap out of the illusion and help Robin defeat Scarecrow. He is eventually freed from Arkham when Deathstroke and the Titans break into the asylum in order to capture one of the inmates. Powers and abilities The Scarecrow uses a variety of toxins that cause his victims to hallucinate that their phobias have come to life. He wears his Scarecrow mask to enhance the effect of the hallucinogen (instilling fear in all who see him) as well as to avoid being poisoned by his own toxin. Although not physically intimidating, Scarecrow is adept in physical combat, using a style called "violent dancing", based partly on the crane style of kung fu and on drunken boxing. Scarecrow is an expert in psychology, with a focus on fear, and is a former certified professor on the subject. Due to prolonged exposure to his own gas, Scarecrow went from being frightened of bats to only being frightened of Batman. Scarecrow is both addicted to fear and incapable of fearing anything except Batman, whom he compulsively seeks in order to ease his addiction after the Caped Crusader's apparent death. Scarecrow is chosen as a bearer of the twin of Sinestro's yellow ring as a temporary Corpsman, giving him the powers of a member of the Sinestro Corps. Weapons The Scarecrow at times wields a scythe which he uses in addition to his "violent dancing". Scarecrow also uses a hand-held fear gas sprayer in the shape of a human skull, straws which he leaves as a calling card, special straws which can be snapped in half to release a fear toxin (as seen in Batman: Hush), and stuffed scarecrows which scare his victims. Other versions Other versions of the character appear in other DC titles. In Batman/Daredevil: King of New York, in which he attempts to use the Kingpin's crime empire to disperse his fear gas over Gotham. He is defeated when Daredevil, the Man Without Fear, proves immune to the gas. In DC vs. Marvel, he temporarily allies with his Marvel universe equivalent to capture Lois Lane before they are both easily defeated by Ben Reilly. He also makes a brief appearance in JSA: The Liberty Files. ''Justice'' The Scarecrow is one of the main antagonists in Alex Ross' maxi-series Justice as part of the Legion of Doom. He is first seen out of costume in a hospital, injecting a girl in a wheelchair with a serum allowing her to walk. Scarecrow was later seen in costume during Lex Luthor's speech alongside Clayface inside the home of Black Canary and Green Arrow. Crane gasses Canary while Clayface attacks Green Arrow, but the attack fails on Crane's end when Black Canary finds her husband attacked by Clayface. Oliver defeats Clayface by electrocuting him with a lamp, and the duo flee soon after Canary unleashes her Canary Cry. Scarecrow is later seen with Clayface and Parasite, having captured Commissioner Gordon, Batgirl, and Supergirl. When the Justice League storms the Hall of Doom, Scarecrow does not appear to face any particular target and duels the League as a whole. He is one of the few villains to escape the League's initial attack. The Justice League follows Scarecrow to his city, whereupon he sends his city's population to attack the League, knowing that they would not hurt civilians. However, John Stewart's ring frees the city from Scarecrow's control, subsequently freeing Scarecrow from Brainiac's control. Scarecrow does not seem bothered by this realization, admitting he would have done it anyway. He causes a diversion by releasing his fear gas into his entire city, driving his citizens into a homicidal frenzy, and manages to escape capture, but he is ambushed and nearly killed by the Joker in retaliations for not having been invited to the Legion of Doom. Scarecrow's city is again saved by the Justice League. ''Crimson Mist'' Scarecrow appears in the third and final chapter of Batman & Dracula: Red Rain, in which his suit has been adorned with laces of severed fingers from past victims — the bullies who tormented him in school. He is about to kill a former football player when vampire Batman appears, noting that Scarecrow is almost worse than him; he now has no choice but to kill, but Scarecrow has a choice and yet he chose to prey on innocents. Batman then grabs Scarecrow's vial of fear gas, crushing it along with the supervillain's hand, and cuts Scarecrow's head off with his own sickle. ''Dark Knight Dynasty'' A stand-in for Jonathan Crane appears in Batman: Dark Knight Dynasty in the form of Scarecrone, a female henchwoman/consort under the employ of Vandal Savage. Scarecrone, whose real name is Jenna Clarke, also acts as a stand-in for Two-Face; she is typically a beautiful woman, but when her other personality is activated by drinking a serum, the right side of her face becomes disfigured, and she can invade a person's psyche and cause their deepest fears to manifest as illusions by touching them. The two personalities are rather antagonistic towards each other, and Savage takes advantage of her internal struggle to make her dependent on the formula. She is last seen sobbing in her Scarecrone form on a space shuttle that subsequently crashed into the asteroid that Savage was attempting to acquire; considering the circumstances, she was likely killed in the crash. ''Batman Beyond'' In the 2010 adaptation of Batman Beyond, it is mentioned that Crane ended up retiring from his life of crime, and spent the last ten years of his life writing out experiments. ''Flashpoint'' In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Scarecrow is subsequently killed by Batman. ''Batman: Earth One'' In the Batman: Earth One graphic novel, Dr. Jonathan Crane is mentioned as the head of the Crane Institute for the Criminally Insane, and one of its escapees is one Ray Salinger, also known as the "Birthday Boy", used by Mayor Cobblepott to his advantages. In other media Television * The Scarecrow appears in the 1968 The Batman/Superman Hour episode "The Great Scarecrow Scare" voiced by Ted Knight. He does not use fear gas in this series. Instead, he uses knock-out gas which he keeps in eggs. * The Scarecrow appears in the 1978 Challenge of the Super Friends voiced by Don Messick. He appears as a member of Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom. Here he is shown to have control over a flock of crows. In one story, he beats Apache Chief in a contest to capture a two-headed snake by freeing a head Apache Chief had captured, then lassoing both heads. * The Scarecrow appears in the Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians episode "The Fear" voiced by Andre Stojka. * The Scarecrow appears in the Batman: The Animated Series voiced by Henry Polic II. In "Nothing to Fear," he plots to use his fear gas to take revenge on the Gotham University Board members who fired him for experimenting on his students. Scarecrow drugs Batman with his fear toxin after Scarecrow tries to steal the University's funds, and the Dark Knight has a hallucination of his father telling him he is a disgrace. Scarecrow kidnaps the Dean of the University and escapes in a stolen police blimp, but when Batman arrives he activates a self-destruct mechanism and leaves the two to die. During the assault on the blimp, Batman wills himself to overcome the fear toxin, and uses Scarecrow's weapon against him. Scarecrow hallucinates about his own phobia — bats — and collapses into helpless terror; Batman then takes him to Arkham. After "Nothing to Fear", Scarecrow received a minor physical redesign, though there were no dramatic altercations in his appearance until The New Batman Adventures. In "Fear of Victory," Scarecrow combines his fear gas with adrenalin and uses it on Gotham's athletes, rendering them unable to play; he then bets against their teams. He is defeated by Batman and Robin before he can realize the final stage of his plan: to use fear toxin on an entire stadium. In "Dreams of Darkness," Scarecrow plots to taint the water supply beneath Arkham Asylum with fear toxin, in the process using it on Batman, who is put in Arkham; Batman manages to overcome the toxin, however, and defeats Scarecrow. In "Trial," Scarecrow is seen on the jury during the rogue's gallery's "trial" against Batman, though he had no speaking role because Polic had recently undergone throat surgery. In "Lock Up," Scarecrow meets his match in Arkham security guard Lyle Bolton, whose brutal interrogation methods terrify even him; he breaks out of Arkham to get away from Bolton, only to be brought back by Batman and Robin. Scarecrow joins Harley Quinn and the Ventriloquist in issuing a complaint against Bolton, who is fired. When Bolton, now calling himself "Lock-Up", ends up in Arkham, Scarecrow vows to "teach him new lessons in fear." * The Scarecrow appears in The New Batman Adventures voiced by Jeffrey Combs in the first appearance and by Jeff Bennett in the second appearance. In "Never Fear," Scarecrow creates a gas that removes the essence of fear from his victims. A disguised Batman is exposed to the gas, which renders him unafraid to kill. When Batman begins to lose control, Robin subdues him and goes after Scarecrow himself. Batman escapes and nearly kills Scarecrow, until Robin gives him the antidote; the Dynamic Duo then apprehend him peacefully and take him to Arkham. In "Over the Edge," Scarecrow attacks Gotham City Hall, and sprays Batgirl with fear toxin. The gas puts her in a deep sleep, during which she has a nightmare in which she is killed and a vendetta erupts between Batman and her father, Commissioner Gordon. The Scarecrow's design was revamped in his earlier appearances because producer Bruce Timm felt the character never actually looked scary; this problem was finally rectified with the design devised for The New Batman Adventures. Director Dan Riba said that he "evolved the most of all the characters", saying that "we got darker, darker, and darker with the character". Timm described the revamped look as resembling a "western preacher", complete with a noose around his neck, as well as a "Texas Chainsaw Massacre Leatherface, kind of look, and it really had nothing to do with being a Scarecrow per se. But he was definitely scary." By the time they were done with the character's new look, said writer/producer Paul Dini, "we weren't sure if there was an actual guy in the suit." This version of the character spoke in a low, rasping whisper, which the creators believed the character design should have sounded like and with which they were very pleased. * According to Bruce Timm, the Scarecrow was meant to appear in Justice League Unlimited as part of the show's version of the Legion of Doom, but due to the TV show The Batman, Scarecrow (and almost all major Batman villains) were prevented from appearing on the show. Due to the character's role in Batman Begins and The Dark Knight, Scarecrow was subsequently unable to appear on The Batman as well. * The Scarecrow appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Trials of the Demon" voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. He collaborates with Scream Queen to use jack-o'-lanterns filled with fear gas on a local neighborhood. Scarecrow and Scream Queen are defeated by Batman and Flash. In "Night of the Huntress," Scarecrow appears as an inmate at Blackgate Penitentiary. Film * Scarecrow was one of the villains planned to star in Batman Triumphant, the fifth in the Batman film series, which would have starred Scarecrow as the main antagonist of the film. Actors Nicolas Cage, Steve Buscemi and Jeff Goldblum were the most likely candidates for the role, and would have appeared alongside Harley Quinn, who would have been portrayed by singer Madonna. Scarecrow's fear gas was meant to resurrect Joker, who appeared in the first film portrayed by Jack Nicholson. However, due to the almost universally negative reception of Batman & Robin, the previous film in the series, Batman Triumphant was scrapped, and the franchise was put on hiatus for eight years. * Cillian Murphy portrays the Scarecrow in the 2005 reboot Batman Begins as the secondary antagonist. In the film, Jonathan Crane is the head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, where he uses his fear gas to conduct experiments on his patients, working closely with Gotham mob boss Carmine Falcone and international terrorist Ra's al Ghul, who provides the ingredients for his fear gas. Crane testifies in court that Victor Zsasz, one of Falcone's assassins, is legally insane and should be moved to Arkham for rehabilitation. This angers Assistant District Attorney Rachel Dawes, who later accuses him of being corrupt. Crane then meets with Falcone to discuss having her murdered. When Falcone later attempts to blackmail Crane, Crane dons his Scarecrow mask and douses Falcone with his fear toxin, which drives the mob boss insane and leaves him repeatedly uttering "Scarecrow". In Crane's first encounter with Batman, he sprays Batman with his fear toxin and sets him on fire, though Batman narrowly escapes with his life and mind intact. With the help of Lucius Fox, Batman acquires an antidote to the toxin. Shortly thereafter, Batman has a second confrontation with Crane, this time at Arkham, where he rescues Dawes after Crane sprays her with the fear toxin. Batman overpowers Crane's henchmen and sprays the doctor with a dose of his own medicine. Crane hallucinates that Batman is a giant, monstrous bat, and is so terrified that he tells Batman who he is working for. Crane is subsequently arrested by Sgt. James Gordon and institutionalized in Arkham, but later escapes in the mass release of the asylum's inmates prompted by Ra's al Ghul as part of his plot to destroy Gotham. As Ra's al Ghul unleashes Crane's fear gas on Gotham's slums, Crane, by then calling himself Scarecrow, pursues Rachel and a boy through an alley on a horse, dragging a dead mounted police officer from its stirrups. To the boy, who is affected with the gas, Crane appears as a fiery-eyed monster riding a fire-breathing horse. Rachel eludes Scarecrow by shocking him in the face with a taser. Thus incapacitated, Scarecrow aimlessly rides off into the night, screaming in pain. At the end of the film, Gordon informs Batman that Crane is still at large. This version of the Scarecrow wears a burlap sack with a built-in rebreather, which doubles as a gas mask in his fear experiments. Murphy explained that the relatively simple mask, as opposed to the full scarecrow costume usually seen in the comics, was done because Murphy "wanted the Scarecrow to avoid the Worzel Gummidge look, because he's not a very physically imposing man - he's more interested in the manipulation of the mind and what that can do." * In the direct-to-DVD animated production Batman: Gotham Knight (set just after Batman Begins), Corey Burton voices the Scarecrow during the character's appearance in the segment "In Darkness Dwells". The Scarecrow gathers an army of Arkham inmates in the sewers and uses Killer Croc to get them from above. As Jonathan Crane, he had been Killer Croc's psychologist at Arkham Asylum. Scarecrow uses Croc to capture a priest and hold him on a mock trial in the sewers because Scarecrow is angered by the priest's attempts to help the homeless. Scarecrow sentences the priest to death, but the priest is saved by Batman, who triggers an explosion in the process. Nevertheless, Scarecrow escapes the authorities. * Cillian Murphy reprises his role in the 2008 sequel to Batman Begins, The Dark Knight. Crane still wears the simple mask in the film instead of the full Scarecrow costume. In the film, Crane has cornered the local drug trade, peddling his fear toxin to unsuspecting customers with the unwitting help of the mob; he warns the buyers "I told you my compound would take you places. I never said they'd be places you wanted to go." Here, he makes deals with local gangsters before a group of Batman impostors try to stop the meeting in a parking garage. When the real Batman arrives, he quickly apprehends Scarecrow by jumping on a van the former tried to escape with. His opinion to Batman is that he needs help, after he tells a copycat to stop copying him. Scarecrow is presumably taken back to Arkham, as he is shown tied up with the other criminals and unmasked by Batman. * Cillian Murphy portrays Dr. Jonathan Crane for the third and final time in The Dark Knight Rises. This appearance makes Crane the only character outside the main ensemble, and the only villain, to appear in all three of the Nolan Batman films. It also makes Scarecrow the fourth Batman villain, after Two-Face, Joker and Catwoman, to appear in at least three live action Batman films and the only one to be played by the same actor in all appearances. In this film, Murphy does not sport his mask, but a torn suit jacket with bits of stuffing emerging from the shoulders. He acts as the judge in a kangaroo court held by Gotham's lower classes after the city is taken over by Bane's troops offering the rich and powerful a choice between death or "exile" from Gotham. In practice though, both options leave the accused to the same fate as those who choose "exile" are forced to walk over the frozen bay back to the coast where they will inevitably fall through the thin ice and drown. Although Scarecrow's ultimate fate is unknown, it is presumed he was again captured after Bane's defeat. * While the Scarecrow does not appear in person in Justice League: Doom, his fear gas is part of Batman's safety protocols against Hal Jordan. Vandal Savage and his Legion of Doom steal Batman's plans and use them against the JL, with Star Sapphire using the gas against the Green Lantern. Video games The Scarecrow appears in nine video games: Game Boy's Batman: The Animated Series, Super Nintendo and Mega Drive/Genesis's The Adventures of Batman & Robin, Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu, Batman Begins (a tie-in to the 2005 movie, voiced by Cillian Murphy), Lego Batman: The Videogame, Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame, DC Universe Online, and Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. * Scarecrow appears in Lego Batman: The Videogame with his vocal effects by Dave Wittenberg. He is seen working for Joker. He has only one special ability: mind control, with which he can make guards open doors. He also sprays his fear gas which petrifies his victims; however, it only works at close range. In addition he makes full use of his "violent dancing" martial arts skills in unarmed combat. He owns a biplane which fires scare-gas torpedoes, and makes him a vehicle boss in the game. * The Scarecrow appears as a recurring boss in Batman: Arkham Asylum voiced by Dino Andrade. Crane was not initially revealed as part of the cast of the game, with his appearance meant to surprise players. He has several fluorescent orange hypodermic needles strapped to the fingers of his right hand which he uses to inject his fear toxin, and wears a hood over his scarecrow mask, which has gas mask tubes protruding from the cheeks, and a hangman's noose around his mask. Other than that, his costume is a pair of tattered pants, revealing his skinny figure. In the game he appears several times, flooding parts of Arkham Asylum with his fear toxin, causing Batman to suffer hallucinations, some depending on the situation in the game, followed by a surreal obstacle course where Batman attempts to evade a giant Scarecrow's gaze before breaking free from the hallucination. Scarecrow first appears in the medical building flooding the elevator with fear gas, and has inmates in rooms filled with fear gas for testing. Apparently, Scarecrow is holding Commissioner Gordon hostage, killing him a short distance from the morgue. When Batman enters the morgue, the cabinets begin to move on their own, and Batman leaves only to enter the same morgue, encountering the corpses of his pleading mother, begging to be saved, and disapproving father. A thid body bag contains Scarecrow himself, scaring Batman enough to collapse briefly. Batman then goes on an obstacle course before shining a Bat-Signal on a giant Scarecrow to defeat him. After he is defeated it is revealed that Gordon is not dead, the fear gas caused Batman to see Gordon's body instead of a dead guard. Scarecrow reappears, releasing his fear gas through the Arkham library vents, infecting Batman with his poison once more to keep him from rescuing the captive Dr. Young. This time, Batman is forced to relive the murder of his parents; the hallway slowly becomes crime alley as he progress. Another obstacle course follows, which proves easy as the last so long as Batman avoids Scarecrow's gaze. In his final appearance, trying to stop Batman from entering Killer Croc's lair, the game appears to suffer a glitch, only for another of Scarecrow's hallucinations to begin, implying that Crane is messing with the player's head as well. This parodies the start of the game, with Batman being escorted into Arkham Asylum by Joker, with Harley Quinn and Victor Zsasz acting as guards, and Crane himself as a doctor. This third nightmare plays on Batman fear of his own failure, shown by the fact his rogue's gallery appear to be in complete control of Arkham Asylum and possibly Gotham, several supporting protagonists (Commissioner Gordon, Dr. Young) being escorted into the asylum, and Scarecrow displays knowledge of Batman's secret identity, even addressing him as Wayne and commenting on his parent's murder. The Joker then kills Batman in which when the game over screen appears, it states Batman should "move the middle stick" to avoid the Joker's shot, however this is scripted as well as there being no "middle stick" on a standard controller, when the player presses restart (or quits), Batman bursts out of his grave and begins a third obstacle course while listening to Scarface, the new warden, talk about Arkham Asylum, which, in the dream, is described as a "pioneering slaughterhouse". They are forced to fight skeletons (which are actualy the goons and few TITAN-enhanced henchmen), until Scarecrow becomes frightened of Batman being able to stay relatively unaffected by the gas after being injected "with enough toxin to drive ten men insane." After Batman reaches Killer Croc's lair, Scarecrow reveals that he intends to dump his most potent fear gas into Gotham's water supply. However, Croc emerges from the water, thinking Scarecrow was a guard. He was about to be eaten by him, but Batman shocked him with his electric collar, forcing Killer Croc to retreat into the water and dragging Scarecrow in with him. In one of the three post-credits endings, Scarecrow's hand is seen emerging from the water grabbing onto a box that contains the Titan chemicals. On his tapes, he is shown to have taken his therapist hostage, though he is rescued by guards. His therapist explains on his tapes his belief that Crane is perfectly sane, just evil, as he has shown no sympathy for those he has hurt and noted that Scarecrow's research appears to be the only motivating factor in his life. Later on, Scarecrow floods the asylum with his fear gas and manages to subdue his guards and psychologist, though he is once again stopped by Batman, who had been creating an antidote to Scarecrow's newest strain of fear toxin. Two of Scarecrow's previous doctors named Dr. Murphy and Dr. Combs, are likely references to actors who have portrayed Scarecrow in the past (Cillian Murphy in the Christopher Nolan Trilogy, and Jeffery Combs in The New Batman Adventures). Scarecrow's appearance received wide praise for his surreal and bizarre dream sequences and was ranked by IGN as the 38 Greatest Moment in Gaming. * The Scarecrow is a boss in the Nintendo DS version of Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame. * The Scarecrow appears in DC Universe Online, voiced by Christopher S. Field. * While Scarecrow does not reappear in Batman: Arkham City, there are numerous indicators that Crane survived being attacked by Killer Croc. His mask can be found in the industrial sector (the bridge right outside Joker's territory), revealing Batman had been investigating if the Scarecrow was alive for months, to no avail, though he does not believe that Scarecrow is dead, merely planning his revenge on Gotham in hiding. When Croc himself is confronted, he gives no indication if he actually murdered Crane on Arkham Island, and the grunt population of Arkham City are split on the matter, with some believing he was actually killed while some claim Scarecrow is haunting their nightmares. Barbara Gordon speculates Crane may be alive and manipulating Batman to become the "Identity Thief", while the Joker also comments Scarecrow had survived the previous game. Scarecrow's fear toxin can be found in the second Riddler Room, and there is a boat in the "Amusement Mile" that holds a captive inmate that screams and apparently dies once he is zoomed in on. There is also an invoice from Falcone shipping for the attention of Dr. J. Crane, saying the first 15 shipments of "Live Insects for Medical Purposes" have arrived, and that more are on the way. During the Protocol 10 sequence of the game, three dead henchmen who are wearing clothes that don't resemble any of the current crime leaders in Arkham City are found on the roofs across the city, their clothes resemble the Scarecrow's burlap sack and hood, hinting that Scarecrow might have henchmen in the city. The final easter egg to his survival can only be discovered at the end of the game using the cryptographic sequencer. There are three radio frequencies (500.00 and 900.00, 700.00 and 500.00, 200.00 and 500.00) that give off a seemingly random set of numbers followed by a musical chime, that say the message "You will pay for what you have done to me. I will return, Batman. Fear will tear Gotham City to shreds," when decoded, confirming his survival. * Scarecrow appears in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes voiced by Nolan North. Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Television Category:Films Category:Games Category:Villain Category:male Category:Attractive Male Category:Characters